1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel including a sub air chamber that reduces an air column resonance of a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it is known that an air column resonance (cavity resonance) generated in a tire air chamber is a factor of a vehicular road noise. Such air column resonance is a phenomenon in which an air column in the air chamber resonates in response to vibrations transmitted from a road surface to a tread portion of a tire while a vehicle is traveling.
Conventionally, there is known a vehicle wheel having a sub air chamber which reduces an air column resonance of a tire and which is fitted into and attached to the well portion of a rim (see, for example, JP 2009-074595A). According to such a vehicle wheel, an edge of the sub air chamber extending in a tabular shape has a spring elasticity, and when the extending leading end of the edge is fitted into a groove formed in the well portion, the sub air chamber is caught by the well portion because of repulsive force in a direction in which the edge extends.
According to the conventional vehicle wheel (see, for example, JP 2009-074595A), however, although the sub air chamber is surely fixed to the well portion because of the spring elasticity of the edge, no fail safe for a case in which the sub air chamber is detached by any possibility is provided.
Therefore, there is a demand for a vehicle wheel that can suppress any detachment of the sub air chamber from the well portion when a fixing member between the sub air chamber and the well portion becomes defective by any possibility.